Stuck In The Moment
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: cerita tentang seorang Miku Hatsune yang tidak dapat melupakan seseorang. / RnR?


"_Apa? Kaito?"_

"_Iya… dia… Kaito Shion sahabat lo yang paling deket, Miku…"_

"_Jangan bercanda lo, Mei… ngga lucu,"_

"_Gue ngga bercanda, Mik… mending lo dateng sekarang ke rumah Kaito…"_

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_Stuck In The Moment_

_Rate: K+_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

_Character: Miku H._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the characters, but well… I own the story(:_

_Warning:_

_Abal; typo; Miku's pov_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOY~!_

Gila! Aku tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak.

Hari ini, salah satu sahabatku, Meiko memberi tahu kabar yang cukup membuatku _shock _berat.

Yah… sahabat dekatku, Kaito Shion, hari ini mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawa nya tidak terselamatkan.

Awalnya aku mengira ini hanyalah lelucon belaka buatan Meiko dan Kaito,

Tapi…

Ini kenyataan.

Aku pun langsung mengendarai motor putih ku, bahkan aku lupa untuk mandi.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin memastikan.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah Kaito, aku pun mencari Meiko yang ternyata ada di depan pintu.

"Mik, ayo lo liat…" ucap Meiko begitu melihatku

"Hmm.. yayaya…" balasku

Begitu sampai, wujud yang pertama kali ku lihat ialah Kaito yang berbaring kaku di dalam peti mati yang belum di tutup.

Ketika melihat Kaito yang berbaring kaku, aku refleks menampar pelan pipi Kaito, "Kai… enggak lucu ah!" ucapku

"Kaito enggak bercanda, Miku…" balas salah satu saudara nya, Akaito

"Jangan bohong, deh! Ini pasti cuma akal-akalan kalian aja kan?!" teriakku mulai histeris

"Mik, lo tahu Kaito paling ngga bisa pura-pura depan lo. Jadi Kaito enggak pura-pura…" sambar salah satu saudara Kaito yang lain, Taito.

Aku pun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Taito. Memandangi lelaki yang kini terbaring kaku. Kelopak mata nya menutup seakan tidak ingin dibuka, tidak ingin menunjukkan manik biru langit yang meneduhkan hatiku selama ini.

Aku tidak menangis, memang. Tidak sekarang.

Tetapi, pikiranku mulai memutar seperti film tentang lelaki di hadapanku ini.

Tentang dia yang selalu dapat membuatku tertawa.

Tentang… Kaito Shion…

.

.

Pikiranku masih terfokus dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang ku lalui bersama lelaki yang kini sudah meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya ini.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele, lalu mulai dekat seperti sahabat. Dan akhir nya menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat, layaknya yin dan yang.

Saat pertama kali ia mulai memberiku berbagai julukan yang maha aneh, saat dia harus rela basah kuyup hanya demi boneka negi yang ku idam-idamkan.

Hahaha… tak sadar, bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipiku dari manik toska ku. Aku pun refleks menghapus nya. Tentu saja, aku sudah pernah berjanji suatu hal pada Kaito…

.

.

_"Miku-chan, kamu mau ngga janji satu hal sama aku?"_

_ "Hmmm… janji apa nih?"_

_ "Kalau aku udah ngga ada di dunia ini lagi, kamu ngga boleh nangisin aku ya…"_

_ "Ih apaan sih ngomong nya, iya deh aku janji…"_

_._

_._

Tuhan… andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku masih ingin bersama dengannya, berbagi suka dan duka dengannya, membuat kejutan untuknya, memeluk hangat dirinya…

Andai aku bisa jujur pada Kaito, bahwa aku mencintai nya…

Bahwa aku… menyayangi Kaito Shion…

Lebih dari apapun…

Lebih dari siapapun…

.

.

_1 year later…_

_._

_._

Sudah setahun berlalu… dan aku, masih belum dapat melupakan Kaito Shion…

Masih belum dapat menata kembali hati ku yang hilang…

Hilang dibawa oleh Kaito…

Ah, empat bulan yang lalu aku baru tahu, bahwa Kaito telah mendonorkan kedua mata nya untuk seseorang. Aku pun mengetahui hal tersebut dari salah satu saudara nya, Akaito.

Lalu, aku mencari siapa pemilik mata Kaito yang baru selama 5 bulan.

Dan aku menemukannya…

Dia bernama Luki Megurine. Dia hampir mirip dengan Kaito. Sifat nya, cara nya tertawa, ekspresi nya…

Namun, dia tetap bukan Kaito…

Bukan Kaito yang telah meneduhkan hatiku…

Yah, aku hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuk Kaito di atas sana…

—walau kadang berharap Kaito hidup kembali…

.

.

.

"_And there's nothing my heart can do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you__, _

_Kaito Shion…" –_

_Miku Hatsune._

_._

_._

**FIN.**

**HOLAAAAA~~~! Jashie is baaacccck**

**Ya ampun.. ini fict terpendek…**

**Well, sebenernya ini juga hanya ide dadakan=)) /hah**

**Jadi ya gitu deh… pendek pake banget**

**Soooo, review pleaseeee~**


End file.
